Hari Yang Menyebalkan
by LawLadystein
Summary: Summary: Kyuhyun gak suka sama yang namanya hari senin, dan paling gak suka pelajaran B. Jerman. Bagaimanakah kisah hari seninnya?


**Hari Yang Menyebalkan**

.

.

Warning: Gaje abis, OOC, typo, dan bla-bla, pendeeeek.

Cast: Super Junior KRY, diselip(?) Henry.

Super Junior KRY © SM Entertainment

Personilnya milik Tuhan dan dirinya sendiri tak lupa orang tuanya juga. Saya cuman pinjem nama doang..

Genre: Humor (Maybe), Friendship (Ada dikit). Hehe …

Rated: R-BO (Remaja-Bimbingan Orang Tua) (?)#plak. Ratednya K+ aja.

Summary: Kyuhyun gak suka sama yang namanya hari senin, dan paling gak suka pelajaran B. Jerman. Bagaimanakah kisah hari seninnya?

.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read

.

Hepi Reading~

.

"Haaah, benar-benar pagi yang indah," ucap _namja _imut, sedari membuka jendela kamarnya.

Kim Ryeowook, _namja_ imut itu. Ia bersiap untuk pergi ke 'Super Junior' JHS (Junior High School). Tempat di mana ia sekolah, ia sudah menginjak kelas VIII, itu berarti ia akan naik ke kelas IX.

XxXxX

"Pagi yang menyebalkan," ucap seorang _namja_ dengan malasnya. "padahal 'kan aku masih ingin ditemani oleh bunga tidurku."

Cho Kyuhyun, _namja_ itu. Dengan malas ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, lalu bersiap untuk sekolah. Dia juga satu sekolah dengan Ryeowook. Sempat menjadi teman akrab Ryeowook.

XxXxX

"Ternyata sudah pagi toh," ucap seorang _namja_ itu dingin. Kim Jong Woon _namja_ itu, atau sering dipanggil Yesung. Ia mempersiapkan diri untuk sekolah di 'Super Junior' JHS. Satu sekolah bersama Ryeowook juga Kyuhyun. Teman akrab Ryeowook juga Kyuhyun. Yesung sudah menginjak di kelas IX, itu artinya ia akan segera lulus, berjuang ya!

XxXxX

Kyuhyun pergi ke sekolah dengan wajah cemberut. Selain paginya mengganggu malamnya yang sedang menikmati bunga tidurnya itu, ia juga hari ini sangat malas untuk pergi ke sekolah. Hari ini, hari senin, hari dimana ada mata pelajaran Bahasa Jerman dengan guru yang begitu 'beuuhh' galaknya. Aissh, benar-benar malas. "Mengapa harus ada pagi? Dan mengapa sekarang harus sekolah?" ucap _namja_ itu kesal. Sempat ia sesali, karena ia juga lupa membawa barang berharganya, apa lagi kalau bukan PSPnya itu. "Tapi kenapa aku tidak bolos aja ya? Ah! tidak itu sangat merusak harga diri seorang Cho Kyuhyun."

'Bolos saja lah Kyuhyun.' Terdengar suara Setan ditelinga Kyuhyun.

'Ah Kyuhyun kau sangat benar, bolos itu tidak baik. Tidak! Kyuhyun, kau jangan bolos ya?' Terdengar ucapan Peri baik.

'Tidak Kyuhyun, kau harus bolos. Kau lupa membawa PSP, dan hari ini, bukankah kau tidak niat pergi ke sekolah?' ucap si Setan pengganggu.

'Jangan Kyuhyun, jangan dengarkan Setan bodoh itu. Kau harus sekolah.'

'Tidak Kyuhyun, kau harus bolos.'

'Bukankah bolos itu sangat merusak harga dirimu?'

'Jangan dengarkan Peri gila itu. Aku temanmu, bolos saja lah. Dan setelah itu kau bisa main PSP di rumahmu sepuasnya, lalu setelah itu kau tidak akan mendengarkan ocehan-ocehan guru bahasa Jerman itu.' Setan itu terus membujuk Kyuhyun.

'Tidak Kyuhyun, bolos itu tidak baik, lebih baik sekolah, mencari ilmu.'

'Ku bilang jangan dengarkan Peri gila itu. Sekolah? Atau PSPmu? PSPmu kan?'

'Jangan dengarkan dia! Lebih baik pergi ke sekolah.'

'Tidak! Lebih baik main PSP di rumah. Itu menyenangkan.'

'Mencari ilmu itu lebih penting dari PSPmu, main PSP ada waktunya.'

'PSP lebih menyenangkan dari pada belajar di sekolah.'

'Bolos merusak harga dirimu.'

'Bolos itu menyenangkan.'

'Pergilah ke sekolah.'

'Jangan!'

'Ke sekolah!'

'Jangan!'

'Harus.'

'Jangan.'

'Haaaaruuus!'

'Jaaangaaaan.'

'Ke sekolah Kyuhyun.'

'Main PSP? Lebih menyenangkan bukan?'

'Pergi ke sekolah.'

'Main PSP di rumah.'

'Sekolah!'

'Jangan!'

'Sekolah!'

'Jangan!'

'Sekolah!'

"Aaaargggh!" Kyuhyun sudah mulai pusing dengan ucapan si Peri dan si Setan. Tapi Kyuhyun, akan memilih untuk tetap pergi ke sekolah.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi ke sekolah."

'Hahaha, kau kalah setan! Kebaikan akan selalu menang dibandingkan kejahatan.'

'Awas saja. Suatu saat nanti aku yang akan menang.'

.

Kyuhyun masuk ke kelasnya dengan wajah kusut.

Yesung dan Ryeowook, yang tadi sedang mengobrol, melihat ada Kyuhyun yang sudah datang, mereka menghampiri _namja_ itu.

"Mengapa wajahmu kusut?" tanya Yesung sambil melihat lebih teliti wajahnya. ==a.

"Seperti orang yang malas pergi ke sekolah," lanjut Ryeowook.

"Memang," jawabnya singkat.

"Kalau malas, mengapa tidak bolos saja?" timpal Ryeowook.

_What_? Bolos? Ajaran macam apa itu? Gitu-gitu juga Kyuhyun bukan orang yang seperti itu. Bukankah tadi ia mengatakan, bahwa bolos akan merusak harga dirinya?

Kyuhyun hanya diam saja. Tidak menjawab apa-apa lagi. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Kenapa PSPnya itu tertinggal? Padahal sekarang ada mata pelajaran Bahasa Jerman yang bikin suntuk (menurutnya), kalau begitu 'kan, waktu pelajaran itu bisa menjadi jam main PSPnya. Hah? Murid macam apa itu? Untungnya saja Kyuhyun tidak ketangkep basah(?) saat ia main PSP oleh gurunya itu. Kalau ketahuan, bisa jadi berjemur di bawah teriknya matahari dengan gaya hormat pada bendera Negaranya itu.

Ting tong ting tong, ting ting tong tong.

Begitulah kira-kira suara bunyi bel pertanda masuk jam pelajaran pertama.

Murid-murid belajar dengan enjoy saat pelajaran pertama itu.

.

Saat istirahat…

"Kamu gak akan makan dulu Kyu? Emangnya tidak dibekali makanan oleh ibumu?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Tidak, setiap hari, ketika jam istirahat kan 'makananku' adalah sebuah PSP."

"A-a-paaah? Kyuhyun suka makan PSP?" Otak Henry mungkin kini sedang me-_loading_, jadinya agak tidak mengerti.

"B-bukan itu maksudnya Henry." Yesung mulai geregetan sama Henry.

"Euuum, lalu PSPmu?" Yesung melihat-lihat sekitar tangan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak memegang PSP. Tumben?

"Ah, itu dia masalahnya. Aku itu sekarang tidak sedang mem-ba-wa PSPku." Kyuhyun sebenernya ingin mengacuhkan pertanyaan mereka itu. Tapi, yaah~ sekalian curhat. Mendingan omongin aja kalau PSPnya ketinggalan. Mungkin, mereka bisa memberikan solusi.

"Ooooo, bagus deh." Yesung berkata dengan tidak memperdulikanya.

"Kok bagus?"

"Baguslah. Biar nanti, Cho Kyuhyun serius belajarnya, apalagi pelajaran ke-2," jawab Yesung.

"Ah benar juga." Ryeowook menyetujui.

Sedangkan Henry, ketika ia sedang istirahat ia selalu mempelajari, 'Bagaimana Cara Bermain Gendang'.

"Bermain gendang bisa melatih pergelangan, telapak, dan jari tangan anda, hmmm unik juga," gumam Henry.

"A-apakah Henry setiap jam-jam istirahatnya begitu?" Yesung yang tadi tidak sengaja melihat Henry yang terfokuskan pada buku yang dibacanya itu, tiba-tiba merasa heran.

"Yaaa, dia sedang mempelajari alat-alat musik tradisonal Indonesia," jawab Ryeowook.

"Ooo." Yesung ber'o' ria.

Teeet toooot teeeet…

"Ah, _hyung_ cepat pergi ke kelasmu bel sudah berbunyi," ucap Ryeowook. Yesung pun, menuju kelasnya. Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Yesung selalu mengunjungi kelas Ryeowook saat istirahat maupun sebelum masuk kelas pelajaran jam pertama. Mungkin Yesung memang lebih akrab dengan adik kelasnya dari pada teman-teman sebayanya.

(Note: Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook masih kelas VIII :D)

Tak terasa 30 menit waktu istirahat telah berlalu. Waktunya pelajaran ke-2.

"Waktunya pelajaran ke-2, pelajaran Bahasa Jerman, yeeeee." Salah satu anak berteriak kegirangan, itu membuat telinga Kyuhyun budek setengah mati.

.

"Anak-anak, apa kalian sudah siap?" tanya guru itu tidak jelas.

"Siap apa?"

"Maksudnya apa ya?"

"Apaan sih?"

"Siap? Siap apa?"

"Maksud?"

"Kamsud?"

"Jangan~ jangan~ ula—"

'BRAK'

Murid-murid itu ribut, lalu setelah mendengar pukulan meja. Mereka kembali diam.

"Apa kalian sudah siap ulangan?"

"_What_? Ulangan?" Kyuhyun tersentak kaget setelah ia mendengar kata 'ulangan'.

'Iuuuuuh ini guru apa-apaan sih? Hobinya ulangan dadakan. Hhaaah, udah tahu gue bloon banget sama yang namanya bahasa Jerman, kalau tahu gini, mendingan bolos aja tadi. Issh benar-benar menyebalkan.' batin seorang murid di sebelah Kyuhyun. Andai saja Kyuhyun tahu apa yang dikatakan murid itu. Pasti setuju banget tuh.

"Baik anak-anak, dimulai saja ulangannya."

"Huuhhh, ok gue nyerah, senyerah-nyerahnya. Jeblok, jeblok dah nilai gue," gumam Kyuhyun yang sempat terdengar oleh Ryeowook.

"Aisssh, berusaha sedikit kenapa?" ucap Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun cuek bebek apa yang tadi Ryeowook ucapkan.

Selembar demi selembar, kertas ulangan dibagikan pada murid-murid.

"Kerjakan sendiri-sendiri, jangan men-con-tek. Kalau mencontek tahulah akibatnya."

Kyuhyun dapat ide setelah mendengar kata-kata dari gurunya itu. 'Mencontek. Yah! Kau benar Kyuhyun'. Hanya setanlah yang dapat berkata seperti itu. Dasar setan sesat, (Semua setan memang sesat sih), berani-beraninya untuk menyuruh suatu kesesatan untuk Kyuhyun.

'Jangan Kyuhyun! Kau harus berusaha, jangan mencontek. Itu tidak baik.' Si Peri mulai membujuk Kyuhyun untuk tidak mencontek.

'Bukankah kamu belum pernah mendapatkan nilai bahasa Jerman yang bagus? Sekali-kali mencontek tidak apa-apa kan?'

'Tidak Kyuhyun, itu namanya tidak jujur. Tuhan tidak suka orang yang gak jujur.'

'Jangan dengarkan Peri sok tahu itu.'

'Dengarkan aku!'

'Jangan dengarkan dia!'

'Jangan mencontek!'

'Mencontek!'

'Jangan! Dosa!'

'Mencontek sajalah.'

'Jangan Kyuhyun!'

"Ah, benar sepertinya aku harus mencontek." Kyuhyun sudah terpengaruh ajakan setan itu.

'Yes aku menang! Kau kalah Peri.'

.

10 menit, waktu sudah habis 10 menit. Masih tersisa 70 menit lagi.

Buset, ulangan hanya 80 menit. Jantungan….

"Baik, Kyuhyun, mulai beraksi." Kyuhyun terpengaruh bisikan setan. Ia benar-benar niat mencontek. Cara yang paling sesat. Yaahh, tidak apa-apa deh, cara apapun, yang penting bisa dapetin nilai bagus untuk kali ini. Hanya untuk kali ini. Ingat Kyuhyun! Hanya untuk kali ini.

"Aissh, kenapa ni orang pelit banget sih buat dicontek, _please_ beri aku kesempatan, kali ini ajaaa, _please_. Malang nian nasibku." Kyuhyun berusaha melihat hasil teman yang ada di sampingnya. Tapi susah.

Kau gagal Kyuhyun!

'Kyuhyun lebih baik berusaha, jangan mencontek. Tidak baik,' kata si Peri.

Suasana kelas benar-benar hening. Semuanya fokus, tak ada yang lirik kiri, lirik kanan. Guru itu sangat ketat menjaga murid-muridnya saat ulangan. Bahkan kalau ada murid yang ketahuan mencontek, kayu pemukul yang ada ditangannya siap menghantamnya.

25 menit berlalu.

.

30 menit berlalu.

.

"Isssh, 1 soal pun belum aku kerjakan? Oh tidak, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Kyuhyun pasrah.

'Mencontek saja.' Si Setan penggoda muncul kembali.

Tiba-tiba lembar jawaban orang lain jatuh tepat di kaki Kyuhyun.

Bagaimana bisa?

Mungkin ini rezeki Kyuhyun.

'Ayo Kyuhyun ini kesempatan mu. Ambil jawaban itu, lalu kau bisa lihat apa jawabannya.' Lagi-lagi, bisikan setan mulai mencemari pendengaran Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengambil jawaban itu lalu, sekilas melihat jawaban itu, dan diberikanlah jawaban itu pada pemiliknya.

'Bersikaplah seolah kamu tidak mencontek. Agar si pemilik tidak marah,' batin Kyuhyun.

Pemilik lembar jawaban itu langsung merebut ganas lembar jawaban dari tangan Kyuhyun dan menatapnya dengan tatapan kalau-kau-nyontek-awas-saja.

Kyuhyun menulis jawaban apa yang iya contek tadi.

A

C

D

E

B

D

D

E

A

C

F

Sayangnya ia hanya bisa mengingat 11 jawaban temannya itu. Itu juga kalau benar. Tapi kalau salah?

Semoga saja benar.

50 menit berlalu

"Yak 39 soal belum kujawab." Kyuhyun nelangsa.

70 menit berlalu

"Ayo Kyu berjuang." Kyuhyun menyemangati diri sendiri.

75 menit berlalu

"Baiklah 10 soal lagi." Kyuhyun cemas

76 menit berlalu

"Oke.. 9 soal lagi." Kyuhyun agak tenang, tadi dapat contekan lagi. Meskipun satu soal. Untungnya tidak ketahuan sama guru galak itu.

78 menit berlalu

"Oh tidak 5 soal lagi belum." Kumat cemasnya.

79 menit berlalu.

"Baik anak-anak 1 menit lagi."

"Ayo 1 soal lagi kyuhyun."

80 menit berlalu…

"Waktu habis! Ayo cepat kumpulkan."

Kyuhyun terpaksa menjawab 39 pertanyaan itu berdasarkan _feeling_ meskipun _feeling_nya belum tentu benar.

XxXxX

Ting ting tong tong tong ting tong ting…

Bel berbunyi pertanda pulang sekolah..

"Waktunya pulaaang~~ yeee." Salah satu murid berteriak-teriak kegirangan.

.

"Bête, bête, bête, bête…. Oh tidak~" Kyuhyun marah-marah gak jelas. Kasihan sekali nasibnya untuk hari ini. Sabar aja…

Ditengah kekesalannya, Ryeowook datang menghampirinya. "Pulang bareng yuukk! Pake mobilku, kau tidak dijemput kan?"

"Tidak usah aku mau pulang sendiri." Ajakan Ryeowook ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Oh, ya sudah.., aku tidak memaksa," timpal Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun berjalan kaki menuju halte bis. Kurang lebih berjarak 100 m.

.

Sudah 20 menit ia menunggu kedatangan bis itu. Membosankan bukan? Apalagi dari tadi ia hanya bisa bengong-bengong gak jelas. Biasanya sih, sambil menunggu bis datang, dia selalu bermain PSP.

'Tes'

Tiba-tiba saja air hujan sudah mulai mengunjungi kota Seoul.

"Sial! Hujan," umpatnya kesal.

Tak lama kemudian, hujan deras pun terjadi.

"Aduuuh, ayolaah, mana bis? Ah, cepatlah datang."

Tiba-tiba ada _namja_ yang menghampirinya.

"Hey?"

"Eh?" Kyuhyun terkaget, ternyata Henry toh yang datang.

"Kita pulang bareng saja. Naik ke motorku, ayo cepat. Daripada menunggu bis gak dateng-dateng juga."

Sudah saatnya Kyuhyun tidak menolak ajakan teman yang satunya ini.

"Ah ya, baiklah."

"Ayo cepat, cepat. Pakai jasnya."

"A-aku tidak membawa jas hujan."

"Ah, kau ini bagaimana sih? Baiklah, untungnya aku bawa dua. Ah ini, cepat pakai."

XxXxX

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku pulang."

"Sama-sama," jawab Henry. "oh iya, jangan lupa, besok kau antar aku ke tempat les Biola yah? Dan jangan lupa kau antar aku dulu ke tempat toko buku untuk membeli 'Bagaimana Cara Belajar Bermain Suling', oke?"

'Ngeeeeng~~~'

Tak lama kemudian Henry pun langsung pulang, setelah mengantar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masuk ke rumah dengan wajah tidak ceria.

Menaruh tasnya ke sembarang arah, bahkan tadi sepatunya tidak ia simpan di rak sepatu.

Benar-benar hari sial.

Ia masuk ke kamar dan…

'Blam!'

"Menyebalkan, jika saja tidak ada hari senin tidak akan seperti ini. Andai aku tadi bolos. Huhhh."

Saatnya menulis diary…

**It's The Bad Day Ever. **(Kyuhyun mulai menulis judulnya terlebih dahulu)

**Fyuuhh, mengapa hari ini begitu menyebalkan… Apa salahku? Apa salahku? Benar-benar hari paling buruk yang pernah ada. Yang lebih menyebalkan, mengapa tadi aku harus lupa membawa PSPku? My PSP, hari ini aku tidak membawamu ke sekolah. hiks. Aku sangat menyesal. Hikss. Mengapa tadi harus ada ulangan bahasa Jerman? Mending kalau aku bisa. Tahu sendiri kan betapa begonya daku akan pelajaran itu? Selain itu, gurunya juga galak. Idih, mending kalo cantik, sexy, bening #oopz! , baik hati dan tidak sombong. Lha ini. Udah gendut, muka acak kadut, galak. Idihh ogah banget punya guru kayak gitu. #oopss! Huwee. Sepertinya ini memang nasibku setiap hari senin.**

**.**

**~The End~**

Ff pertama saya yang pendeeeeeekkkkk dan berakhir dengan geje karena ditengah jalan(?) maksudnya ditengah-tengah pembuatan ff ini, saya udah kehabisan ide.. hehehe. Akhir-akhirnya juga malah tambah aneh bin gaje. Ohiya saya author baru. Jadi pastinya masih banyak banget typo, dll. Mohon dimaafkan yaa.

Saya minta kritik dan sarannya ya? Itu penting soalnya…

Review? Please…


End file.
